Acabado
by nedia
Summary: Era verla y sentir esa tristeza infinita de saber que nada volvería a ser como antes. Era verla y saber que estaba acabado.


**Hola a todo el mundo!!! He vuelto! Jeje…y con una historia distinta…bueno…a quien quiera seguir leyendo…gracias! Ya saben….un review para saber que opinan sobre esta historia **

No estaba bien. Sentía que debía hablar con él. Tenía que hablar con él. Por mucho que le habían dolido sus palabras, él había sido su mejor amigo durante cuanto…¿más de seis años?

Había sido el peor verano de su vida.

Bajó las escaleras meditando en sus pensamientos. Todavía no entendía como había sido capaz. Él. De llamarla "sangre-sucia". ¿cómo demonios podía entender eso? ¿cómo iba él a insultarle de tal forma? ¿Por qué?

Un crujido repentino y un dolor punzante en el tobillo. "Oh rayos"…el falso escalón…¿cómo después de seis años en Howgarts lo había olvidado?

Se agachó con cuidado, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojitos verdes. "que oportuno".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya había hecho el suficiente ridículo el curso pasado. Presentarse ante la sala de Gryffindor en plena noche. Con la insulsa idea de hablar con ella cuando sabía a la perfección que no iba a conseguir absolutamente nada.

Sus cejas espesas y negras como el tizón bajaron en una mueca de desprecio. Hacia sí mismo y hacia sus palabras. Pero más desprecio por el idiota moreno de gryffindor que, involuntariamente, había tenido todo que ver.

Aún recordaba ese día. Ese maldito desayuno que le convenció de lo que él se empeñaba en lo que sencillamente…no podía ser.

Potter volvió a importunarla. A darle su particular buenos días…que consistía en mirarla con esa cara de bobalicón y comérsela con los ojos. Aprovechar para pedirle por infinita vez salir y seguramente a comentar alguna frase chistosa.

Por supuesto que ella simplemente se dignaba a contestarle sin mirar. A seguir con su desayuno y, en esa ocasión, a seguir repasando su libro para el próximo examen del timo de defensa contra las artes oscuras. A cruzar el entrecejo por lo impertinente que resultaba.

Pero algo pasó en ese día. Ella no le miró. Le contestó con el cejo fruncido y siguió leyendo al mismo tiempo que llenaba su boca de un cucharazo de cereales.

Y sin embargo, cuando él volvió a hablar con sus amigos, a ella le subió un tenue y casi imperceptible color a sus mejillas. Y una leve sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

Imposible. Era….era imposible.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Se detuvo al instante al inicio de las escaleras. ¿qué hacía ahí tirada?

-eh…hola..-saludó ella cohibida con un intento de sonrisa dolida.

Casi hubo sonreído. Y es que no conocía a otra persona más distraída que Lily Evans. No entendía muy bien como era prefecta y una de las mejores alumnas de su curso.

Diecisiete años y ahí estaba….arrodillada en las escaleras por haber pisado uno de los falsos escalones….algo que solía ocurrirles a los alumnos de primero. Le dieron ganas de sonreír. Algo que no sabía muy bien como hacerlo.

Con una expresión menos tosca en la cara, bajó hasta poder ayudarla, tirando de su codo hacia arriba.

Ella lo agradeció con un débil susurro.

-¿tu tobillo…esta bien?-preguntó él con un tono de desesperación contenida. Después de un verano sin que ella quisiera hablar con él hacía del ambiente un tanto tenso.

La chica asintió colorada.Tras un prolongado silencio, suspiró pesadamente.-tenemos que hablar Sev.

Aunque esas palabras hicieron recorrer dentro de él una leve brisa placentera, no se molestó en cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Era algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado. Ella medio sonrió. Así le había conocido.

Caballerosamente, dejo que la pelirroja comenzara a andar primero. Que ella decidiera el lugar. Miró desdeñosamente hacia arriba. Y se relajó un poco más cuando no halló a nadie por el lugar.

Si ya era extraño ver a un slytherin y a un gryffindor juntos…más extraño resultaría verlos a ellos dos…..después de aquella discusión en sexto curso donde él se había atrevido a insultarla. A la que se suponía que era su amiga… a la chica que lo había acompañado desde el primer curso…a aquella que siempre había estado a su lado a pesar de lo ingenuamente extraño que resultaba a vistas de todos.

-afuera esta nevando.-dijo débilmente la pelirroja.-¿te conformarías con el aula del ala oeste?

Severus tan solo se encogió de hombros. Por preferir hubiera preferido su lugar de reunión…aquel viejo banco de piedra cerca de la fachada del colegio, en los jardines.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, los ojos negros se encontraron con los verdes chispeantes de determinación.

-¿Qué tal el nuevo curso? ¿has aprobado todos los timos?-preguntó ella con voz chillona.

Él rodó los ojos exasperado.- lo siento.-dijo sin titubear.-no se porque…bueno…-empezaba a ponerse nervioso. ¿cómo explicarle que los ….los celos le habían cegado?

Que lo había dicho sin querer….que había sido una reacción furiosa.

Lily cruzó el entrecejo.-mis amigos no entienden como aun me hablaba contigo.-le recordó de nuevo, como aquella noche.-¿Cómo puedes seguir con esos amigos tuyos?

-te gusta Potter.-entrecortó de repente con voz grave. No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación cargada de reproche.

Las mejillas se le colearon de golpe y algo de rabia emano de sus ojos.-eso no….ese no es el caso.

-entonces te gusta de verdad.-escupió él con desdén.

-¿y que si fuera así?-contestó ella elevando el tono.-no es eso de lo que tenemos que hablar.

-¿Cómo te puede gustar semejante….semejante personaje?-preguntó colérico.

Lily le miró con desgana y sin comprender. Las mejillas pálidas del chico se habían cubierto por un leve tono carmesí. Sus espesas cejas se curvaban en un signo de sincero reproche….de enfado violento y rabioso.

-que hipócrita.-dejó caer el chico con furia y desviando su mirada.

Lily reaccionó como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Como si él le hubiera tirado un cubo de agua helada.

-¿hipócrita yo?-gritó con aspereza.-al menos Potter es buena persona…no como Malfoy o Mcnair.

Severus exclamó un sonoro Ja! Cargado de ironía. – es tan buena persona que le he cogido un cariño inmenso.

tus nuevos amigos sí que son buenas personas. Asustando a los; como ellos les llaman, tú también los comenzaste a llamar hace dos años.-susurró con aprensión.

Le costaba. Le costaba creer que Severus, quien le había abierto una puerta al reino mágico, el chico con el que había pasado todos sus veranos desde los nueve años, la considerara inferior solo porque sus padres fueran muggles.

-yo no….Maldita sea Lily!-exclamó nervioso.-yo nunca…a ti nunca..

-¿a mi?.-preguntó incrédula.- ¿a mi?!-repitió histérica.-que afortunada.-susurró con desprecio.-¿Qué pasa con los de mi clase?

-¿y que pasa con Potter?-preguntó él entonces con rabia en sus ojos fríos.

-Por Merlin! Severus Snape! ¿no sabes distinguir a Potter de ti y tus asuntos?

-no te atrevas!-contestó él alzando más el tono.

-solo mírate Severus!-se atrevió a criticar.-¿desde cuando eres así?

¿cómo demonios te va a gustar el chico que durante más de seis años has odiado?-siguió el chico.-es inimaginable…maldita sea!-repitió.

Lily bufó indignada.-No es asunto tuyo si me gusta o me deja de gustar.-gritó apretando los puños.

Severus masculló algo parecido a "al diablo" y se dispuso a salir del aula con grandes zancadas y aspavientos.

Lily ceñuda se apresuró a cogerle de la muñeca.

**El último contacto que tendría con él. **

Severus dejó escapar un resoplido doloroso. Lily se puso rígida y soltó despacio su muñeca.

Él giró deprisa sobre sus talones para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes ofendidos, contrariados, defraudados y asustados. Y Absurdamente le dieron ganas de volver a ser pequeño. A la edad en la que ella y él pasaban sus veranos en el barrio hablando sobre la magia.

-solo es un quemazo, Lily.-dijo suavemente, intentando controlar su miedo.

Lily dio un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa…por la ingenuidad característica de ella.-claro.-susurró despacio tras un silencio incomodo.

-Lily..-aclamó el chico. Necesitaba explicarle. No quería que ella…no podría soportar que ella pensara mal de él…aunque era un poco tarde para eso.

La pelirroja no podía creer que los rumores que corrían eran ciertos. Y aún más impensable era que Severus…Sev…fuera ahora uno de los llamados "mortifagos"…que llevara tatuado lo que fuera el lema de ellos en su muñeca.

-¿Por qué?-se escapó de los labios rosados de la chica. No entendía…no creía…solo quería saber la "razón" del que fue su amigo…su aliado.

Un suspiro muy largo por parte de él le hizo deducir que no era una quemadura lo que llevaba en la muñeca.

-solo….solo aspiro a saber….no te puedes ni imaginar lo grandioso que es saber que voy a ser digno de…bueno…aprender grandes dotes de magia….y…ya sabes que yo..-conforme hablaba, se denotaba la especie de entusiasmo que Severus sentía por la magia que se suponía iba a aprender.

A lily, sin embargo, le estaban entrando ganas de vomitar.

De repente él paró de hablar y con cierta timidez se fijó de nuevo en ella. – solo quiero ser un digno mago.

-los rumores que corren no son precisamente de algo digno.-repuso ella con tristeza.-Nada…absolutamente nada de lo que he oído hasta ahora es digno de ninguna persona. De hecho…las hace menos humanas. Las artes oscuras no son meritorias.

-jamás te haría daño.-dijo él jugando su última carta. Y era verdad. ¿cómo podría hacer daño a la persona de la que estaba enamorado?

Para sorpresa suya, la chica sonrió. Pero lo hizo de tal forma que el leve cosquilleo que había sentido en el estómago desapareció en pocos segundos. Tal era la tristeza que emanaban de sus verdes ojos que contagió al momento la habitación, y por inri, a él también.

-lo se.-aseguró ella. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir…y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.-eres buena persona Sev..-susurró con desesperación…con desesperanza.

El chico se intentó acercar a ella pero la pelirroja echó un paso hacia atrás mientras negaba suavemente.-no creo que…yo…lo he intentado.-explicó con una sonrisa rota.

Severus desvió su mirada. Le hacía daño. Era verla y recordar todo el tiempo que había pasado a su lado. Era verla y recordar a Potter. Era verla y recordar esa sensación tan extraña de orgullo…de tenerla a su lado. Era verla y sentir esa tristeza infinita de saber que nada volvería a ser como antes. Era verla y saber que estaba acabado.

No levantó la mirada cuando la sintió salir del aula. Con firmeza, se sujetó la muñeca izquierda con desprecio. Hacia sí mismo. Se subió la manga para dejar ver una pequeña marca de quemadura.

No era la marca tenebrosa. No era la calavera ondeada por una serpiente. Pero no podía negar que él mismo se había producido la herida para saber si cuando llegara el momento podría soportarlo.

No le delataba de que fuera un mortifago…porque aún no lo era. Pero para Lily y para él mismo era suficiente. Era la prueba del final de todo.

Parpadeó varias veces…aunque no hubiera sido necesario. No había llorado desde hacía más de ocho años. Y , a pesar de que el sentimiento de tristeza lo carcomía por dentro, no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Sus ojos siguieron siendo tan negros como la noche. No se aclararon sino un instante fugaz.


End file.
